<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazers by MeguMegane_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217139">Stargazers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeguMegane_san/pseuds/MeguMegane_san'>MeguMegane_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Big Brother Dabi (My Hero Academia), Big Brother Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Depressed Inko, Family Fluff, Fou becomes a pet watching over the Midoriya siblings from the shadows, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Mentioned Fujimura Ritsuka, Mentioned Heroic spirits, Mentioned Mashu kyrielight, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Siblings, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Protective Toga Himiko, Will have to start up slow, a silent guardian, guilty eldest sibling, missing father, obviously cannon divergence, they become heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeguMegane_san/pseuds/MeguMegane_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the Midoriya siblings on a conquest to find their missing father to complete their family once more only to unveil a long-buried secret on their journey. Something...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much more otherworldly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since ancient times, mankind has created thousands of heroes in history. As many as the stars, they call it, uncountable. They were called Bearer of Dreams, the courier of passion, humility, and inspiration. Raising the banner of mankind towards the future. They were looked up to, studied, and taken by heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Midoriya Hisashi was small his grandfather had told him stories about heroes of the ancient past. How glorious they were. Shining brightly as the stars. The old man would tell him stories about their tales. The conquest for glory they achieved and the hardships they passed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were simply beautiful. Those tales he had taken by heart. Now, time is near for him to pass down the secret of his family. A closely guarded secret that can only be passed down by silent whispers from a parent to his kin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never shared it with anyone except for his beloved wife, Inko. He had hoped his children would cherish such a secret. Their... Family's purpose has died since the birth of quirks and they had sworn to never revive it again. But only this 'Exception', for such exception, is too precious for the first head of their family to lose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fujimura Ritsuka who married his beloved, Mashu  kyrielight. Their child, Fujimura Tomoyo who married his childhood sweetheart,  Mitarashi Sango. Then they bore their child who chooses his successor and so on and so on until his grandfather was born, Midoriya Jun. Who passed down the secret of the to him, Midoriya Hisashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisashi smiled as he leaned at the doorframe to where his 'children' are currently having their weekly sleepovers. Adorable. He had described it. Although three of his children are too old to have a child-themed sleepover, dressed in the makeshift hero costume pajamas, they always agree to their little siblings' request. Its what he affectionately called 'pampering'.  They loved to pamper the little munchkins to death. </p>
<p>He silently chuckled and walked slowly to a grumbling child as his blanket came slipped his tiny form. The little one shivered as he felt the coldness of the night seeping through his cloak and scooted closer to the nearest sibling. Hisashi grabbed his blanket and covered his body up to his neck and watch fondly as the child contently sighed.  He smiled and sat silently at the edge of the bed where his 'Eldest' had suddenly grumbled and noticed his presence. </p>
<p>"Dad?" </p>
<p>He looked at his awakened Eldest and reached out a gloved hand to pat his head. "Go back to sleep son." </p>
<p>The eldest mumbled and obeyed his father. He shifted his posture to a much more comfortable position to go back to sleep, bringing a little sibling to his embrace to serve as a human pillow. The little victim grumbled as it felt disturbed from his slumber which earned a curious silent giggle from the watching parent. </p>
<p>The eldest cracked an eye open and basked on the memory of his father-figure. They were blood-related but the person had given him the support and love he had craved from a father. Something he had never received from his sperm donor. He struggled to keep awake but mysteriously and so his last memory of that night was his father smiling fondly at him with his had slowly withdrawn from patting his head. He couldn't make out the upper part of his face but he knew it was him as his hair was shimmering against the moonlight from the window. </p>
<p>"Sleep for now. I will see you and your sibling tomorrow." He said and the eldest finally returned to his deep slumber. </p>
<p>The night is quiet. His house is peaceful. His family is here. Hisashi slowly stood up and walked out of the room. He grabbed the handle of the open door and took one last glance at his sleeping children. They are here and safe. It's what mattered the most. </p>
<p>The door creaked as he swung the door close until if made a soft click before climbing down the stairs where his wife noticed him with a cup of tea almost reaching to her lips. </p>
<p>"Dear." Inko blinked and placed the teacup on the table as she watched her husband descend the stairs and made his way to her. " How are the children?"</p>
<p>Hisashi grabbed a jacket laid out on the sofa by his wife. " Sleeping like an adorable puppy pile." Followed by a giggle that Inko also returned with a softer version of hers. </p>
<p>"I see." His wife smiled before shifting her eyes to a white briefcase he took from the table. "Must you really do this tonight? It'll be much better to go after dark." </p>
<p>"Ahh...." Hisashi looked at the briefcase he's holding and stared at it. " I understand that. " Inko immediately felt relief flooded through her veins. "But this is too important. It's for our sake and for 'THEIR' future also. "</p>
<p>Inko's breathe began to hitch as she felt her anxiety flooding back again.  She knew this is important. The understood the purpose of the well-kept secret her husband had kept throughout the generation. Hisashi has explained it to her how important this was and how he's excited to pass it not only to Izuku but to his other siblings as well. The couple loved their children from the bottom of their hearts and would do anything for them. Blood -related or not, adopted or not, they were their children. They are proud of what they had accomplished and had reached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inko sighed and reached a warm hand to hold his cheek to kiss him on his lips. " I understand. I'll wait for you. " she smiled tenderly and watched her husband grinned and bend down to gave hed a chaste sweet kiss before letting go of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll come back before dawn." He promised and walked towards the entrance to leave his home. He smiled again to her and Inko watched his form slipped out of the door before it closed down with a soft click. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everything had become silent, Inko returned to her tea and looked at her reflection remembering his promise to return before turning in from the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the morning came, the promise he had left broke and Midoriya Hisashi had disappeared into the night. He had left his wife and children behind with no traces to be found. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a story about his children on a conquest to find their missing father and to complete their family once more only to discover something.... Much more otherworldly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Any comments or suggestions will be much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>